An Unlikely Couple
by Miss-Lovegoodx
Summary: One-shot. Cedric and Ginny are secretly going out. Written for Yuna of Besaid


**OK, so me and my friend (Yuna of Besaid) set each other challenges and this is mine. Write a Cedric/Ginny fic. I don't like this pairing and to be honest, I don't really like Cedric with anyone. Call it jealousy if you want lol. Anyway, hope it's ok. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Cedric would not be dead but alas he is. **

* * *

Ginny Weasley and Cedric Diggory have been secretly going out for just under nine months. It is now in the middle of Ginny's third year and Cedric's seventh year. Cedric had just finished his second task for the Triwizard Tournament and she was going to meet him to congratulate him.

Although Cedric asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball, they decided to do this to cover up their relationship. Problem is that Cho has fallen in love with him. This did not go very well with Ginny, as you can imagine. In her first and second years, she always thought that she loved Harry Potter but now she knows that Cedric is the love of her life. She loved him with all her heart.

Ginny was waiting outside the stadium. And then she saw him. Her Cedric Diggory. When she saw him, she practically jumped into his arms. Cedric kissed her like she has never been kissed before. He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She happily obeyed and they explored each other's mouths. She gave a small moan and Cedric smirked slightly. When they came up for air, he dragged her into the forest**. **They walked happily hand-in-hand, happy to be with one another. They faintly heard a scream but they were too blissful to care too much.

"What do you think that was?" Cedric asked gazing into Ginny's eyes.

"I don't know but I don't really care," she laughed. She pulled him into another kiss – a special congratulating kiss from her to him. They finally released each other and they moved a little further into the forest until they found their 'spot'.

Cedric and Ginny sat down in front of a tree and she put her head onto Cedric's shoulder happily. They sat there for a while in silence which they didn't mind. She broke the silence, asking him about the tournament. "Do you have any idea what the third task was going to be?" she asked tentatively. She had been worried all the time through tournament as she knew how dangerous it could be.

He shook his head. "No not yet, don't worry, OK?" he said gently. He cupped her chin with one hand and lightly kissed her. Ginny settled into her previous position.

A half an hour later, Ginny left as she didn't want her brothers getting suspicious. She bid her goodbye to Cedric and made her way to Gryffindor common room, feeling very happy. Luckily, many of the Gryffindor students were celebrating Harry's success in the tournament. She did feel very happy for him. Although, unfortunately for her, Ron noticed Ginny's happiness.

"Why are you so happy for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well! I'm happy for Harry, aren't I? You idiot!" she said which was partly true. She couldn't tell anyone about her secret relationship with Cedric. She knew that not many people would be happy about it – Ron certainly wouldn't be happy.

"Yes, but you weren't this happy when he did the first task very well," Ron inquired, still suspicious.

"Yes, well, I'm happy he did well in both tasks, aren't I?" she quickly invented.

"Hmm, OK. Not got some secret boyfriend, have you?" he added, jokingly.

"No, no, 'course not!" she smiled, lying through her teeth.

"OK then. If it was anyone like that Cedric Diggory then I wouldn't be happy. But I know you wouldn't go with anyone like _him,_" he said and he walked off. Ginny's good mood soon went down after her brother basically insulted her boyfriend.

She walked up the girls' staircase and soon heard Hermione follow her. Ginny hoped that Hermione hadn't noticed. But unfortunately, she had.

"OK, there's something you're not telling anyone," Hermione said hands on her hips, standing at the doorway.

"No, you're being ridiculous! There isn't any secret!" Ginny said turning to face her female best friend. She knew she probably couldn't keep it from her.

"So nothing to do with Cedric or anything?" Hermione said, knowingly. Ginny looked at Hermione and her expression gave her away.

"OK, OK, yes, I am having a secret relationship with Cedric. Problem?" said Ginny, irritated. She sat on the edge of her bed, glaring up at Hermione.

"Did I say there was a problem? In fact, very good choice; very smart and very good looking," she said. Ginny glared up at her even more at the last comment. Hermione laughed, "Don't worry, I have Viktor, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone though," she pleaded. Hermione nodded her understanding and promised not say anything.

The third task was just about to begin. Ginny was just saying good luck to Cedric.

"Good luck, Cedric. Be careful," Ginny said, scared.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll be fine!" he said, hand on her cheek, "I love you, remember that," he added and gave her a kiss. It was filled with passion and love.

"I love you too," she said. Cedric smiled and walked away. Ginny sighed and walked to the stands.

Ginny took her place next to Hermione, feeling on edge. She saw Cedric and they made eye contact. He smiled up at her. Luckily though, Cho was seated in front of her so of course Cho thought he was smiling up at her. Ginny smirked.

"So, who are you hoping to win?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"Harry," then she leaned in closer and said, "or Cedric, of course" and the two girls laughed.

The third task had just begun and the four champions were walking into the maze. Everyone cheered at them. She kept her eye out for Cedric, occasionally looking out for Harry, although it was very difficult to see.

Cedric glimpsed a distinct glimmer of gold. He looked round and there it was. The trophy. He raced forward, only to find Harry racing along side him. He quickly sped up, ahead of Harry.

Quite suddenly, Harry shouted, "Cedric! On your left!" Cedric turned just in time to spot a gigantic spider, stepping into the path and about to go for Cedric. He heard Harry yell spells to get the spider away. He then used a disarming spell which worked.

Cedric soon realised that he was merely feet away from the Cup. Harry told him to take it but he didn't move.

Eventually, they decided to take it together. As soon as they touched it though, it was pulling them onwards. Cedric realised it was a Portkey. They soon landed on the ground. They found themselves miles from Hogwarts and what looks like a dark, overgrown graveyard.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, curiously. Cedric shook his head. They both got up and looked around.

"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked. Harry shook his head.

Then suddenly, Cedric had a feeling that they were both being watched. He heard someone coming. They saw a figure immerging and saw that whoever it was, was carrying something. The figure stopped about six feet away from them. Then, Cedric noticed Harry clutching his head in pain. Seconds later, he heard a sound coming from the thing – it sounded like a hiss. The person carrying it pointed the wand at Cedric and screeched, "Avada Kedavra!"

As soon as the spell hit him, he thought of the one person he loved. Ginny and how much he loved her. He fell to the ground, dead.

Ginny was sitting, anxiously, in the stands, waiting. Then, Harry turned up with Cedric. She started cheering but stopped almost immediately when seeing Cedric lying motionlessly on the ground. Horror went through and she started crying hysterically. She ran down to the ground, seeing Harry taken inside with Moody. She ran to Cedric and knelt down beside him, burying her head into his once warm chest. She continued to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that the one person she was in love with was dead.

* * *

**OK, it is done. Hope you liked it. I will be updating my other stories shortly when I get more ideas. Please leave a review!**


End file.
